When I'm Gone
by Claire Cooper
Summary: This is a one-shot between Katara and Hakoda. Its a song fic and I thought this song went well with they're relationship. R&R people.


When I'm Gone

Yes this is a father daughter thing and its stated more in modern times because let's face it this kind of song won't even be there during that time and if it were you really think he'd listen to it.

Hakoda sighed sadly as he sat down in his chair his elbows resting on the table and his face berried in his hands. It had been almost eight years since he lost his wife Kya and so much has happened since that terrible day. His children had grown up so much his son Sokka was already married to a nice young women named Suki and they already had a child on the way. Sokka couldn't be happier and Katara had ended up getting together with her best friend Aang and they had been together for about four years and many were stating Aang would pop the question at any time now.

Katara had been a mess and was normally pretty depressed on these days but Hakoda always wanted to be alone on the night of his wife's death. He loved his children but every time he looked at his daughter he kept seeing his wife's face in hers and how he not she was a spitting image of her mother could.

The radio turned on when Hakoda had decided to listen to some music and a song had come on that was awful but for some reason he couldn't find the energy to turn it off or change the song.

Yeah...

It's my life...

My own words I guess...

Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?

Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?

When they know they're your heart

And you know you were their armour

And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her

But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?

And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you?

What happens when you become the main source of her pain?

"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane

"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"

I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy

Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself

I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself

Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her

And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her

That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy

Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby...

Hakoda had once served the war and he remembered times when he had to up and just leave without so much as time to say goodbye to his family. Then his mind went towards the first time they had all spent time together at the park and how much fun they had before it all went wrong.

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn

Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice

Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling

And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain

Just smile back

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn

Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice

Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling

And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain

Just smile back...

Hakoda sat there not even aware of the fact that tears were pouring down his face all he could think about was his wife Kya and his kids and how he had been such a terrible father when they needed him the most.

I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on the swing

She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing

"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"

Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying

"You always say that, you always say this is the last time

"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"

She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it

"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"

Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket

It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"

I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror

These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em

They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight

Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late

And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door

It turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on

And I'm singing...

Hakoda had many nightmares of the night he left when Kya was killed. He had to leave on an important mission and told them he'd be back before they knew it little did he know that would be the last time he would see his beautiful wife's happy face.

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn

Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice

Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling

And I didn't feel a thing, so baby don't feel no pain

Just smile back

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn

Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice

Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling

And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain

Just smile back...

He remembered when he had gotten home, He had seen Katara kneeling over Kya's lifeless form and crying harder than he had ever thought possible. He had blamed himself and a part of him thought Katara did too. He used his hands to wipe the tears from his eyes but it was useless the more he wiped them the more kept falling.

Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat

The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet

I take a bow and thank you all for coming out

They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd

I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing

"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"

But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?

"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'

"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad

"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'

"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin

"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going"

But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice

"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"

That's what they want, they want you Marshall, they keep... screamin' your name

It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill

Yeah, I bet you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real

I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see

How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me

I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it

Put it to my brain and scream "die Shady" and pop it

The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes

That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'

It's Spring and Hailie's outside swinging, I walk right up to Kim and kiss her

Tell her I miss her, Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister

Almost as if to say..

Hakoda got up and turned the stereo off and grabbing his coat quickly making his way out the door. He got into his car and drove through the streets for a few minutes before stopping at a small house more specificity his daughters house.

He made his way towards the house and rang the door bell.

Katara had answered the door" Daddy what are you do-" She was cut off when Hakoda pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly as the tears ran down his face" I am sorry Katara.." Katara didn't understand for a moment she was confused until she remembered what day it was and hugged him back almost as tightly as he had.

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn

Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice

Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling

And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain

Just smile back

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn

Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice

Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling

And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain

Just smile back...

Katara soon had her own tears on her face as she pulled away with a small smile she moved slightly to the side" Dad why don't you come in." Hakoda looked into her eyes and saw grief but forgiveness. He smiled a little and nodded before saying" your mother would be so proud of the women you have become..." He stated softly seeing Katara's smile brighten as they made their way into the house.


End file.
